


not so brave now, huh?

by bugabooie



Category: StarKid Productions RPF, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugabooie/pseuds/bugabooie
Summary: a trip to the halloween festival never hurt anyone. unless you're one of the overaged assholes. then, uhhave fun and dont die





	not so brave now, huh?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my paulkins ass](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+paulkins+ass).

Paul would never understand the world's fascination with being scared. Never. Nope. Not even if he tried.

This being said, he couldn't exactly ignore it either. Especially not when his girlfriend was dragging him(somehow, seeing as she was nearly half his size) towards the line of a haunted house, their friends following close behind them. Of course, he never could say no to her. Not with that face.

"C'mon, Paul," Emma pleaded, planting her feet in the dirt once they reached the end of the line, "We paid, what? Ten dollars a person to be here? You can't just. . .not do anything."

She looked up at him with the sort of puppy dog eyes only a child would have been able to mimic. It tugged at his heartstrings even though he'd already agreed to the odd form of torture. From behind, Ted hummed in agreement. "For once, I gotta agree with the troll."

The sound of an offended 'hey!' came from below, forcing a laugh out of Paul himself. He glanced around their small group of people. Ted and Emma seemed highly confident in their ability to make it through the maze, all while Bill and Charlotte were hugging each other closely to cease one another's shivering. They were never the bravest souls, he'd give them that.

Then there was Paul. He stood between the two sides, like always, whether it be from indecisiveness or that his decision was to stick to the plain and simple response. Everyone had their own take on that. No one was willing to bring it up.

However, nerves had picked up as they reached the front of the line. By the time they were just waiting for the cue to enter, Emma had her arms wrapped around Paul's arm and was anxiously tapping her foot in anticipation, though he wasn't complaining. "Not so brave anymore, Perkins?" He teased as his arm came to wrap around her shoulders.

Her response was nothing but a finger being raised in order to silence him. "Shut up! I didn't realize showing affection was your idea of being a coward." It was crystal clear she was simply defending her honor, a fact Paul easily ignored when placing a kiss to her head.

The employee gave them the thumbs up and allowed the five to enter. Emma graciously let the others go ahead of them for reasons obvious to most that she chose not to mention. "Their screams give away where the jump scares are, duh," she insisted.

Walking down the 'old, abandoned' hallway was enough to give the pair goosebumps. They absentmindedly held the other closer, a habit they'd picked up after Ted forced the group to watch Midsommar during movie night.

A loud thud echoed throughout the space and caused Paul to let out a high pitched shriek. Almost like a domino effect, the sound of the reaction alone was enough to make Emma burst out in a fit of laughter right before an actor jumped out from a curtain and lulled screams from both of them. "Jesus fucking christ! Stop it! Stop it now!"

Emma swatted at the masked man, grabbing Paul's arm again to book it towards the next room. A prop corpse lied on a dissection table, all torn up and decked out in fake blood and plastic organs. For a second, Emma swore she heard Paul's stomach growl. "What? Are you a cannibal or something?"

Paul's eyes widened. "I am not! It just-" He was cut off by another pair of screams, one of which was his own. "Ok we have to get the fuck out of here," and this time, it was he who dragged the other out of the room. It was here that they had caught up with the others. Bill and Charlotte had locked hands to form a protective ring around Ted. The same Ted who swore he could never be scared. The same Ted who now had tear stains running down his cheeks, who was now being protected by who they thought were the two most easily scared.

"Holy shit. And I thought you were a baby," Emma teased as they crept through the fake forest. A couple of scares and screams later and they were forcibly walking right behind the others. Seriously. If they took a step too fast, they'd step on Ted's feet. "Trust me," Paul held her back after she'd tried to speed them up, "Ted has the worst feet."

The third room was dimly lit by red LEDs, a cage in the middle with animal props hanging like butcher shop picks, a man in the middle whose sole purpose was to make them shit their pants. He punched the weak walls of the enclosure to make them rattle. "You wanna be in here, too?" he asked in the creepiest voice any of them could have imagined.

"Who gets paid enough for that-"

"I don't want to be in there!" Ted wailed out, high pitched and petrified. The others couldn't help the laughs that had escaped them.

As they continued on, Emma's eyes drifted towards the ceiling. Her eyebrows furrowed in plain confusion. "Satanic symbols on the ceilings? The fuck kind of house is this?"

Her thought process didn't last long when Paul gaped up at the same symbols. "MORE satanic symbols?!" He sounded too distressed for her to take him seriously anymore. She honestly would have laughed if it weren't for the demon jumping down to chase them towards the exit. The couple ran out of that area so fast that they didn't even have time to scream. All that came out was, "Emma, get the fuck out!" and a strangled, "ahh! Jesus Christ, your hands are colder than fucking Elsa!"

After they had all gone through a few more rooms and multiple traumatic experiences, they finally reached the end. Out of breath, they all lined up to lean against the wall of the building to calm themselves down. "Holy shit," Paul mumbled, wrapping his arm around Emma to make sure she wasn't going to fall on the ground from exhaustion.

Ted shook his head. "No, man, there is nothing holy about that. That is something straight out of Satan's armpit. Like. . .like. . ." he struggled to find an example.

"Arizona?" Charlotte offered.

"Yes! Straight out of Satan's armpit like Arizona!"

Emma stuck her tongue out at him. "Not so brave anymore, huh?"


End file.
